Welcome in my delirium
by Reborn generation
Summary: Voilà quand un auteur pète les plombs chez nos personnages de Reborn. Petit délire.
1. Jeux

Janvier: J'ai caresser les cheveux de

Février: J'ai dormi avec

Mars: J'ai câline

Avril: J'ai pleuré pour

Mai: J'ai souri pour

Juin: J'aime

Juillet: J'ai rêvé de

Août: J'ai pris un bain avec

Septembre: Je me suis marié avec

Octobre: J'ai eu des enfants avec

Novembre: Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'a dit

Décembre: J'ai rougis devant

1: Alaude

2: Zakuro

3: Enma

4: Reborn

5: Tsuna

6: Yamamoto

7: Uni

8: Iemistsu

9: I-Pin

10: Shoichi

11: Daemon

12: Squalo

13: Dino

14: Fran

15: Giotto

16: Hibari

17: Julie Katou

18: Knuckle

19: Lal

20: Mammon

21: Fong

22: Xanxus

23: Colonello

24: Verde

25: Basil

26: Nana

27: Aria

28: G

29: Elena

30: Ryohei

31: Timoteo ( alias Nono Vongola )

A: Pour rencontrer la première génération

B: Pour devenir le Decimo

C: Pour que Lussuria me montre sa collection de mecs.

D: Pour faire peur à Hibari

E: Pour que Reborn retrouve sa taille normale

F: Pour que Mukuro arrête de rire.

G: Pour rêver deux.

H: Car je m'ennuyais.

I: Car je n'ai pas d'occupation.

J: Parce que je me suis fait mordre a mort par Hibari.

K: Pour Reborn.

L: Parce que je suis devenu un Arcobalenos.

M: Car je suis sadique.

N: Car j'ai trop flippé.

O: Car je suis mort.

P: Car je suis perverse.

Q: Pour que Dino et Hibari soient ensemble.

R: Pour une réunion quelconque.

S: Pour vaincre ma peur.

T: Pour la monde.

U: Pour faire partir des Vongola.

V: Pour être un mafieux.

W: Pour ma vie secrète.

X: Pour avoir des pouvoirs.

Y: Pour mon bien-être.

Z: Pour la fin de tout.


	2. Suite

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est la suite du chapitre précédent concernant le jeux. Je vais le faire mais avec nos personnages de Reborn.

Giotto: J'ai caressé les cheveux de Alaude pour rêver d'eux.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mais c'est trop cool ça, le yaoi entre Giotto et Alaude^^

Dino: J'ai dormi avec Reborn pour faire peur à Hibari

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ça c'est pas gentil ! Et puis je ne crois pas que notre président auras peur juste pour ça.

Yamamoto: J'ai pleuré pour Verde pour mon bien-être.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je pense qu'a force de rire, il a craquer.

Hibari: J'ai souri pour Tsuna car je m'ennuyais.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Encore un yaoi ! Hibari X Tsuna ! Et c'est bien le caractère de notre alouette, il s'ennuyait ^^

Lambo: J'ai souri pour G parce que je suis devenu un Arcobalenos

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tiens bizarre ?!

Mukuro: J'aime I-Pin car je suis sadique.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Le sadique-man numéro 2 j'ai nommé Mukuro-kun !

Colonello: J'ai rêvé de Uni pour que Lussuria me montre sa collection de mecs.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: O_O

Ryohei: J'ai pris un bain avec Nana pour une réunion quelconque.

Gokudera: Je me suis marié avec I-Pin pour rêver d'eux.

Reborn: J'ai eu des enfants avec Dino pour une réunion quelconque.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ok O_O

Tsuna: J'ai eu des enfants avec Fran pour le monde.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ah, ah, ah mord de rire !

Tsuna: Sa va fout toi de ma gueule !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire.

Chrome: J'ai rougis devant Tsuna pour que Lussuria me montre sa collection de mecs.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je ne te savais pas comme ça Chrome-chan.

Lal-Mirch: J'ai dormi avec Mammon parce que je suis devenu un Arcobalenos

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: En plus c'est vrai qu'elle est une Arcobalenos !

Kyoko: J'ai câliné Reborn pour Reborn.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: J'en connais un qui doit être au ange .

Squalo: VOOOIIIII ! J'ai câline Dino pour vaincre ma peur !

Shamala: J'ai dormi avec I-Pin pour vaincre ma peur.

Nana: J'ai câliné Timotéo car j'ai trop flippé.

Lussuria: J'ai pleuré pour Reborn parce que je suis devenu un Arcobalenos.

Timotéo: J'ai pleuré pour I-Pin pour le monde.

Haru: J'ai souri pour Enma car je m'ennuyais.

Iemitsu: J'aime Giotto car je n'ai pas d'occupation.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Pas touche à mon Giotto !

Viper: J'ai rêvé de Zakuro pour être un mafieux.

Skull: J'ai pris un bain avec Iemitsu pour vaincre ma peur.

Xanxus: J'ai eu des enfants avec Shoichi pour avoir des pouvoirs.

Byakuran: J'ai eu des enfants avec G pour devenir le Decimo.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Le Decimo de la famille Millefiore alors, parce que c'est Tsuna le boss des Vongola !

Bianchi: Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'a dit Daemon pour devenir le Decimo.

Leviathan: Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'a dit Fran parce que je suis devenu un Arcobalenos.

I-Pin: Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'a dit Basil car je n'ai pas d'occupation.

Futa: J'ai rougis devant Daemon pour que Mukuro arrête de rire.

Belphégor: J'ai rougis devant Xanxus pour devenir le Decimo.

Shoichi: J'ai rougis devant Enma pour vaincre ma peur.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et bien c'est fini j'espère que sa vous a plus


	3. Signe du zodiaque de nos personnages

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ciao ! Voici ma prochaine question, quel signe du zodiaque tes vous ?  
Moi c'est Verseau pour mon vrai moi et Balance pour mon pseudo.  
Et vous ?

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Concernant les signes du zodiaque de nos h ros. Commencent par Giotto !  
Giotto: Je suis Capricorne.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Interessant: Sombre et t n breux, le Capricorne est r serv et introverti. Il pr f re la reflexion et l'analyse l'action. Avec lui les probl mes les plus ardus trouveront une solution tant sa pers v rance est grande.C t sentiments, il n'est pas tr s fort. Il ne laisse rien para tre et garde tout pour lui. Cela en fait une personne difficile cerner. Souvent solitaire: c'est une situation dans laquelle il est l'aise. Ambitieux et travailleur acharn il construit des empires. Ceci ressemble plus Hibari.  
Ensuite Dino-san.  
Dino: Verseau !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Allant de l'avant, ind pendant, il vous faut un espace vital large pour vous exprimer pleinement. Vous supportez mal les entraves et votre avis est primordial. Vous n'en tes pas pour autant stable, car vous tournez avec le vent et vous allez dans la direction de votre int r t. Votre vivacit physique et intellectuelle est remarquable et fait de vous quelqu'un dont les d cisions sont aussi surprenantes qu'inattendues. Votre libert passe avant tout, et votre intuition guide vos actions. Attention ne pas vous laisser trop entra ner par cet lan qui peut vous porter pr judice, la r alit est parfois loin de votre id al..  
J'appelle Yamamoto !  
Yamamoto: Ah, ah je suis Taureau.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Fortement ancr dans le sol, vous faites face tous les l ments sans quitter des yeux votre but. Rien ne vous arr te et vous tes pr t tout, bien ou mal, pour l'atteindre. Votre fiert prendra trop souvent le dessus. Trop occup par votre objectif les impr vus sur lesquels vous n'aurez pas prise vous g neront car la rapidit de r action n'est pas votre fort. Vous pr f rez r fl chir m rement et calmement avant de prendre une d cision. Il ne faut pas vous bousculer. Vous n'aimez pas perdre et acceptez mal vos erreurs. Tout cela ne vous emp che pas de profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Vous aimez partager. Dans le travail, vous tes plus fourmi que cigale, lentement mais s rement. Vous avancez implacablement, l ou d'autres volent, vous pr f rez garder les pieds sur terre.  
Tr s bizarre ?  
Bref, ensuite je demande Hibari-san.  
Hibari: Taureau cher herbivore.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: _ tr s bien. Euh ensuite Lambo.  
Lambo: Ah, Ah je suis un grand G meau !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tais toi ! Communicant avant tout, vous tes en perp tuel mouvement, la recherche de la nouveaut . L'immobilisme n'est pas votre fort. Vous devez bouger! G n ralement tr s brillant, vous tes l'aise dans tous les domaines mais la stabilit vous manque et vous tes trop souvent tent d'aller voir ailleurs avant d'avoir fini un projet. Les professions commerciales ou n cessitant un sens du dialogue aigu sont faites pour vous.  
Pfff Trop d bile !  
Mukuro ram ne ton cul ici !  
Mukuro: Kufufu ce n'est pas tr s charmant comme language.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Pas grave et puis tu est l maintenant.  
Mukuro: Je suis G meau.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Colonello-kun ! ^^ Colonello: Je suis Cancer Kora !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Sensible et motif. Vous vous laissez facilement influencer par votre entourage et vos sentiments, mais cela ne vous emp che pas d' tre r sistant. Certains Cancers sont m me t tus. Les cons quences de tout cela : vous agissez sur l' motion du moment, vos d cisions sont parfois impr visibles m me dans le cadre professionnel. Vous avez un besoin de reconnaissance et vous aimez tre entour . Les m tiers artistiques peuvent vous convenir car vous aimez vous recueillir et laisser libre cours votre imagination. Attention toutefois ne pas vous laisser trop influencer.  
J'appelle Ryohei l'extr me !  
Ryohei: Vierge l'extr me !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: O_O Pers v rance et rigueur sont vos principaux caract res. Vous excellez dans les travaux de longue haleine. Mais votre personnalit a deux facettes. Votre temp rance peut fort bien se transformer en exhub rance. Vous tes sensible et le moindre accroc peut vous faire rentrer dans votre coquille pour pr parer la contre-attaque. Exigeant en amour vous resterez de pr f rence dans les conventions qui vous apportent s curit et soutien. Vous avec la carrure pour endosser des postes responsabilit mais vous devrez cultiver votre confiance en vous pour surpasser vos inhibitions.  
Gokudera-kun !  
Gokudera: Je suis du signe Vierge et ne confont pas avec l'autre sens ! Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mais non ce n'est pas mon attention.  
Bref passons, Reborn-sama !  
Reborn: Je suis Balance.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Vous avez une facilit naturelle la communication. Vous savez vous adapter toutes les situations. Sensible et l' coute des autres, vous ne supportez pas l'injustice et la m chancet . Cependant, vous n' tes pas de taille combattre pour faire r gner la justice. Vous devrez donc composer avec des personnalit s plus fortes qui trouveront avantage vous c toyer. Saturne apporte votre signe une instabilit qui fait de vous une personne qui peut parfois tre contradictoire. L'action autour de vous et la communication, c toyer du monde sont absolument n cessaires votre panouissement.  
Tsu-kun ^^ Tsuna: Je t'ai dis d'arr ter de m'appeler comme a ! Je suis aussi Balance.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Okai ! Chrome-chan ?!  
Chrome: O..Oui, euh je.. je suis Sagittaire.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Alors ch re Chrome: Signe de Feu, le Sagittaire est un guerrier droit qui appliquera la Loi et la fera appliquer. Passionn et voyageur, il s'int resse tout, souvent autodidacte, son esprit est ouvert et vif. Pour cela, il est appr ci et son coeur g n reux rassemble autour de lui. Cependant, tant assez ind pendant, il sera plus l'initiateur que l'acteur. Il sera souvent pr sent dans les grandes causes, mais son enthousiasme se calmera assez vite pour revenir un rythme de vie plus raisonnable..  
Futa !  
Futa: Je suis Capricorne ^^ Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ensuite Lal !  
Lal-Mirch: J'ai comme signe, Poisson.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ah enfin une nouvelle personnalit : Personnage myst rieux, le Poisson sera plus intellectuel que mat rialiste. De nature curieuse, il aime la d couverte intuitive et se laisse aller ses sentiments. Dans certains cas, il saura se transformer en fin strat ge pour atteindre des buts plus mat riels, mais m me dans ce cas, il fera d'abord appel son intuition. Il saura composer avec les v nements, et son jugement infaillible lui sera d'un grand secours. Ennemi des conflits, il sera l'aise dans les grandes causes, la protection des opprim s et l'humanitaire.  
Kyoko-chan !  
Kyoko: Oui Tsuna-kun n 2 ! Je suis aussi Poisson comme mademoiselle Lal-Mirch.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tr s bien, je prend Squalo.  
Squalo: VOOOIIIIIII ! Teme ! Tu m''interromps lors d'une mission pour a. Je fais vite alors je suis Poisson.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Trop dr le le requin est maintenant un poisson !  
Shamal-sensei.  
Shamal: Je suis verseau mes petites dames. $)  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je site Nana Sawada !  
Nana: Je suis Belier Tsu-kun n 2 de mon fils Tsunayoshi-Sawada: -_-' Une nouvelle ! Gouvern par Mars ,vous devez toujours aller de l'avant et vous impliquer fond dans ce que vous faites. Les efforts ne vous font pas peur, cependant votre tendance l'impulsivit peut vous jouer des tours. cela vous am ne rectifier parfois tr s rapidement vos d cisions. Un peu d'instabilit donc, mais une bonne nergie qui vous pousse vers l'avant. Vous pouvez tre d pensier et g n reux, cela peut parfois vous jouer de mauvais tours. Mais l'immobilisme n' tant pas votre nature, cela n'a gu re d'importance, et pourvu que vous soyez sur le devant de la sc ne et dans l'action, tout vous convient. Vous tes une "locomotive" et les activit s sportives, les m tiers d'action et d'implication vous conviennent merveille. M fiez-vous tout de m me de votre agressivit naturelle qui peut parfois tre mal interpr t e.  
Lussuria !  
Lussuria: Bonjour je suis la petite mama de la Varia et je suis Belier.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: D'accord maintenant Monsieur Vongola Nono ?  
Timoteo: J'accepte avec volontiers votre question mademoiselle et je suis B lier.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Haru !  
Haru: Hahi ! Je suis Taureau.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Iemistsu: eh oh ! Papa De Tsuna !  
Iemistsu: Je suis G meau.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tr s bien alors suivant Mammon Mammon: Tu me dois de l'argent pour te l'avoir dit, je suis Cancer.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Radin ! Suivant !  
Skull: Je suis Lion, le roi des animaux !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Signe de feu, le Lion est une forte personnalit , fier et sensible aux compliments. Il appr cie d' tre le centre des conversations pour de bonnes raisons, mais il est tr s sensible aux checs et autres d convenues de la vie. M me s'il adore les compliments, il n'est pas pour autant aveugle et sait tr s bien juger les situations avec clairvoyance. Il a horreur des coups en traitre et de la mechancet gratuite. Il est droit et loyal. Tr s exigeant avec lui-m me, il peut parfois en exiger autant des autres et para tre parfois excessif. La recherche du parfait l'image de la puret de l'astre solaire, son embl me, est le but qu'il vise. Il sera son aise dans les m tiers qui r clament du charisme: politique, spectacle ou direction d'entreprise. Le Lion doit tre mis en avant, sous peine de le voir se rebiffer.  
Reborn vient l ! Mes lui une baffe !  
* Reborn arrive et met une gifle Skull qui tombe dans les pommes et repart tout de suite apr s *  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Merci Reborn ch ri ! Xanxus !  
Xanxus: D chet ! Balance !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Oh ! Comme Tsuna et Reborn ^^ Tsuna: Non ! Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Byakuran-sama ! Eh ! Le bouffeur de mashmallow ! Byakuran alias le bouffeur de mashmallow: Oui Tsunayoshi-Sawada-kun ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Peut tu me dire quel est ton signe astrologique ?  
Byakuran alias le bouffeur de mashmallow: Je suis Scorpion.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Le Scorpion est une personnalit complexe. Il attend patiemment sa proie pour la d vorer. T tu et pers v rant, il ira jusqu'au bout. Inutile d'essayer de le convaincre de revenir sur une d cision, il continuera sur la ligne qu'il s'est fix . Il sait assez bien juger les situations et son ent tement lui permet de sortir des plus mauvais pas dans lesquels il s'est mis lui-m me. Le Scorpion est calculateur, il d place ses pions avant de faire chec. On le retrouvera souvent dans des postes de direction o ses capacit s guerri res le serviront parfaitement.  
Bianchi-aniki ?  
Bianchi: Je suis scorpion.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Sa va bien avec toi. Enfin dit, je demande Leviathan Levi: Je suis scorpion. * Repars vite pour aller voir Xanxus * : Xanxus-sama attendez moi !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ok ! I-Pin-chan !  
I-Pin: N n hao ! ( bonjours en chinois)  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Alors ?  
I-Pin : Je suis Sagittaire Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Xi xi ! ( merci en chinois)  
Bel-senpai !  
Belphegor l' ventreur: Shishiii je suis Sagittaire.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et pour finir j'appelle Shoichi-kun !  
Shoichi: Ohayo je suis Sagittaire.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tr s bien merci toi !  
Merci vous tous d'avoir r pondu.  
Bye bi ~~~~ 


	4. Quand Xanxus et Squalo pètes un cable

Dans le manoir des Vongola:  
Majordome: Monsieur Decimo, vous avez des invit s, Xanxus-sama et Squalo-sama.  
Tsuna: Merci ! Je vais voir ce qu'il me veulent.  
Squalo: VOOOOIIIIII ! Tsuna: C'est bon j'arrive Squalo, je t'ai entendu !  
Xanxus: Sawada ! J'ai quelque chose a te dire !  
Tsuna: Eh bien va s'y.  
Xanxus prend Tsuna sous son aile.  
Tsuna: Eh ! Pose moi terre !  
Majordome: Je suis d soler mais vous ne pouvez pas faire a Xanxus-sama.  
Xanxus: Tais toi d chet !  
Gokudera: Laisse le Judaime tranquille !  
Tsuna: Reborn ! Aide-moi !  
Reborn: D brouille toi tout seul.  
Tsuna: Je suis maudit !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Pauvre Tsuna.  
Tsuna: Qu'est ce que tu as, a me faire chier, ont dirais une jeune fille sans d fense qui ce fait enlever pas des gens pas nette !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est exactement ce que je veux que les gens pensent.  
Tsuna: Connard d'auteur ! 


	5. Episode 93

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ciaossu, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez ? Lors d'un pisode de Reborn le 93, Lambo et I-Pin sont en train de jou avec des pistolet eau, I-Pin gagne.  
Malheureusement Lambo ne veut pas admettre sa d faite et prend une de ses grenades dans sa coupe afro, I-Pin l'arr te. Et la grenade atteris dans les main de Tsuna, Gokudera le previens, surpris il la lance et son bras droit la rattrape, ne sait pas quoi faire la relance Yamamoto qui lui ce demande ce que c'est ?  
Nos deux paniquent et Gokudera lui fait lancer la grenade en lui fessant penser une balle de base-ball.  
Retournons dans le futur pour voir ce passage !

Lambo: Tu as trich ! a ne compte pas !  
I-Pin : Ce n'est pas de la tricherie ! C'est ma technique du mur cach !  
Lambo: Tu as trich , tu as trich !  
I-Pin: C'est ma victoire ! C'est ta d faite Lambo !  
Lambo: Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu !  
I-Pin : Arr te ! C'est une vraie grenade !  
Yamamoto: Yo ! Quoi ? Vous tes toujours entrain de jouer la guerre ?  
Gokudera: Dixi me du nom ! C'est... !  
Tsuna : Ahhhhh !  
Gokudera: Yayaya... Yamamoto !  
Yamamoto: Hummm ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Tsuna: Yamamoto ! C'est une vraie... !  
Gokudera: Balle de baseball !  
Yamamoto lance tr s fort la grenade Gokudera: C' tait chaud cette fois-ci.  
Yamamoto: Amusant.  
Tsuna: Yamamoto, fid le lui-m me.

Voila ^^ Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Une remarque ? 


	6. Uni et Gamma

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ceci est un chapitre d dier la mort de Uni et Gamma dans le futur lors de la bataille contre Byakuran. Veuillez laissez 1 minute de silence.

Admin: Ah ah mort de rire !

/SPAFF!/

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je vous en remercie ^^

Admin: * mort * 


	7. Bienvenue chers Arcobalenos

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: J'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir nos chers Arcobaleno !  
Skull: Qui c'est celle-l ?!  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Toi on ta rien demand le larbin !  
Skull: Je ne suis pas leurs larbin !  
Reborn: Dis Skull, tu peux m'apporter un expresso ?  
Skull: Ta qu' aller le chercher !  
Reborn: Si tu ni va pas dans les 3 secondes venir, je vais...  
Skull: Hai, Reborn-sempai !  
Skull s'en va en courant.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et apr s il me dit que c'est pas un larbin ?  
Colonello: Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous a rassembl ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est juste pour faire de la pub pour mon article, j' tais en manque d'id e ses temps si.  
Verde: Si c'est juste pour a je m'en vais il n'y a rien observer.  
Verde part avec une ses cachettes souterraines Mammon: En plus tu as os me convonqu sans me payer, et bien ta pub je m'en fous alors je pars aussi.  
Mammon disparais.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je savais bien que ses deux l n'allait pas rester tr s longtemps avec nous, mais bon j'ai d j essayer c'est ce qui compte.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada tourne la t te vers Reborn et Colonello.  
Colonello: Sa fesait longtemps Reborn, Kora !  
Reborn: C'est toi qui le dis ?!  
Colonello: Kora !  
Reborn: Je ne vais pas le faire !  
Colonello: Kora !  
Reborn: Je ne vais pas le faire !  
Tsunayosi-Sawada: Mais c'est pas bient t fini !  
Colonello: De toute fa on, je n'ais pas envi de rester avec vous puisqu'il y a Reborn.  
Falco !.  
Colonello part lui aussi en volant avec son aigle.  
Reborn: Bon d barra avec son maudit piaf.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Sympas.. Dis Reborn t'a rien d'autre foutre que d'insulter les gens ?  
Reborn : Non surement pas, c'est ma principal activit , et donc comme tu commence m'enerver je m'en vais frapper Dame-Tsuna pour avoir loup un entra nement et puis c'est ta faute si tu nous appeller pour rien.  
Reborn parti aussi.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Bon ba il ne reste que Fong l'arcobaleno de la temp te et Uni l'arcobaleno du ciel.  
Fong et Uni: ...  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est cool a ! On va vachement parl !  
Fong et Uni: ...  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Laisser tomber cette pub, je ne pense pas que sa va marcher.  
Sayonara !

Skull arrive en courant: Reborn-sempai j'ai ton expresso et...  
Il se rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne: Et je fais quoi de a moi, maintenant ? 


	8. Cool ?

Quels est le plus cool dans Reborn entre ces personnages votre avis ?  
Lambo: Vot pour Lambo-san.  
Gokudera: Vot pour moi comme a le Judaime sera tr s heureux.  
Ryohei: Vot pour moi L'EXTR ME.  
Mukuro: Kufufu vot pour moi.  
Hibari: Vot pour moi herbivores sinon je vais tous vous mordre mort.  
Yamamoto: Ah, ah vot pour moi s'il vous plait.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: A vous de choisir: soit vous vot pour une vachette stupide, un dynamite-man, un gars extr mement l'extr me, un bizarro de sadique, un gla on ambulant ou un fanatique du baseball poli. 


	9. Jeux 2

Janvier: Je suis sorti avec F vrier: J'ai c lin Mars: J'ai couter Avril: J'ai embrass Mai: J'ai dormi avec Juin: J'ai dessiner Juillet: J'ai pleurer avec Ao t: J'ai ressembler Septembre: J'ai t blesser par Octobre: J'ai rigoler avec Novembre: J'ai re u une lettre de D cembre: J'ai poursuivi

1: Alaude 2: Zakuro 3: Enma 4: Romario 5: Tsuna 6: Uni 7: Irie Shoichi 8: Squalo 9: Dino 10: Fran 11: Ghost 12: Hibari 13: Julie Katou 14: Lambo 15: Mammon 16: Xanxus 17: Colonello 18: Verde 19: Byakuran 20: Ryohei 21: Yamamoto 22: I-Pin 23: Skull 24: Giotto 25: Haru 26: Daisy 27: Gokudera 28: Kyoko 29: Mukuro 30: Bianchi 31: Chrome

A: parce qu'il ( elle) me la demand B: parce que je t'enmerde !  
C: juste parce que j'avais envie D: et je ne sais pas pourquoi E: car j'ai re u les grenades de Lambo en pleine face F: pour rendre mes amie(s) jalouses G: et je ne me souvient pas pourquoi H: car c'est mon r ve I: parce que mes oreilles n'ont pas tenu le cou avec Ryohei et Squalo J: pour rencontrer la premi re g n ration K: parce que je n'ais pas de but dans la vie L: parce que Hibari me demande en mariage M: pour une raison stupide N: pour le bien de l'humanit O: car je m'enuy (e) P: parce que je l'aime Q: et je ne me souvient pas pourquoi R: car je suis un(e) sadique S: car il(elle) m'a supli de le faire T: pour tre tranquille U: pour Reborn V: car c'est une question de vie ou de mord W: parce que ma t l marche plus X: parce que je me suis fait traiter de d chet par Xanxus Y: parce qu'on ma mena (e) Z: parce que il n'y a plus rien dire. 


	10. Suite 2

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ohayo ! Se chapitre est la petite suite concernant le jeux. Je vais le faire mais avec nos personnages de Reborn.  
Giotto: Je suis sorti avec Alaude et je ne me souviens pas pourquoi.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Eh bien Giotto-san, moi je crois savoir pourquoi, comme Alaude est un vieux descendant de Hibari, il ta sans doute mordu mort. Bref, continuons.  
Dino: J'ai c lin Romario et je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Pourquoi ? Parce que Hibari ta l ch .  
Yamamoto: J'ai embrass Giotto parce qu'on ma menac .  
Hibari: J'ai dormi avec Tsuna car c'est mon r ve.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je crois que je vais encore emmerder Tsuna avec a et je pense que Reborn va m'aider.  
Reborn: Avec plaisir.  
Lambo: J'ai dormi avec Kyoko parce que Hibari me demande en mariage.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Hibari trompe Tsuna !  
Mukuro: J'ai dessiner Dino pour une raison stupide.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tu est sur que ta pas dessiner des ananas ?  
Colonello: J'ai pleurer avec Irie Shoichi juste parce que j'avais envie.  
Ryohei: J'ai ressembler Daisy car je suis un sadique.  
Gokudera: J'ai t blesser par Dino et je ne me souvient pas pourquo.  
Ce cr tin de cheval ail !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est parce que tu t'en n'ai pris Hibari, car il ne voulait pas couter Tsuna.  
Reborn: J'ai rigoler avec Julie Katou car je suis un sadique.  
C'est vrai je suis un sadique professionnel.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Bienvenu au club ^^ Tsuna: J'ai rigol avec Lambo pour tre tranquille.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est vrai que Lambo est chiant force de pleurer, ta eu de la chance Tsunaze pour une fois.  
Chrome: J'ai poursuivi Tsuna juste parce que j'avais envie.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Pauvre Tsuna.  
Futa: Je suis sorti avec Ghost pour rendre mes amie(s) jalouses.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tu est vraiment bizarre Futa.  
Lal-Mirch: J'ai c lin Ryohei parce que Hibari me demande en mariage.  
Je ne vais pas avec ce coeur de pierre.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mais oui, tout le monde s'est que tu est avec Colonello.  
Kyoko: J'ai couter Romario parce que je n'ais pas de but dans la vie.  
Squalo: J'ai couter Julie Katou car il m'a supli de le faire Shamal: J'ai c lin Dino car il m'a supli de le faire.  
Nana: J'ai couter Chrome pour le bien de l'humanit .  
Lussuria: J'ai embrass Romario parce que Hibari me demande en mariage.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Beurk l'horreur !  
Timoteo ( Nono Vongola): J'ai embrass Dino pour tre tranquille.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: O_O Haru: J'ai dormi avec Enma car c'est mon r ve.  
Iemitsu: J'ai dessiner Mammon parce que mes oreilles n'ont pas tenu le cou avec Ryohei et Squalo.  
Viper: J'ai pleurer avec Zakuro car c'est une question de vie ou de mord Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je me demande si on la payer pour faire a ?  
Skull: J'ai ressembler Squalo car il m'a supli de le faire.  
Xanxus: J'ai rigoler avec Fran parce que je me suis fait traiter de d chet par Xanxus.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Alors l j'ai pas bien compris, bon imaginons que Xanxus rigol avec Fran qui rigole pas du tout parce qu'il sais fait traiter de d cher par Xanxus TYL. Je pense que s'est bon comme a.  
Byakuran: J'ai rigoler avec Kyoko parce que je t'emmerde !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Sympa ! Moi aussi je t'emmerde bouffeur de marshmallow !  
Bianchi: J'ai re u une lettre de Ghost parce que je t'emmerde !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: *boude* !  
Leviathan: J'ai re u une lettre de Lambo parce que Hibari me demande en mariage.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Vous voulez vraiment me tuer ?! I-Pin: J'ai re u une lettre de Haru parce que mes oreilles n'ont pas tenu le cou avec Ryohei et Squalo.  
Shoichi: J'ai poursuivi Enma car il m'a supli de le faire.  
Belphegor: J'ai poursuivi I-Pin parce que je t'emmerde !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: J'en n'ai vraiment marre ! Je me case,  
Sayonara !  
Et bien voila. Si vous connaisser d'autres anniversaires de nos h ros faite le moi savoir et je le mettrais sur ce chapitre.  
Bye-bi. 


	11. Questions !

Bonjour ici vous pourrez poser vos questions concernant Katekyo Hitman Reborn..

Dans ce mangas je me suis poser quelque question bizarre et j'esp re que l'un de vous me r pondra m me si c'est faux ^^ ( petit d lire ..)

1: Combien de pot de gel met Tsuna le matin pour ses cheveux ?  
2: Combien de ma tresse a eu Reborn quand il tait encore adulte ?  
3: D'o sortent les dynamites de notre cher Gokudera Hayato ?  
4: D'o vient cette manie Yamamoto de lancer n'importe quelles balles aussi vite ?  
5: D'o vient la coupe afro du stupide bovin ?  
6: Pourquoi Ryohei est-il toujours l'extr me ?  
7: Pourquoi Hibari veut-il toujours mordre mort tout le monde ?  
8: D'o vient le rire bizarro de de Mukuro ?  
9: Qu'est ce que cache Chrome derri re son cache-oeil ?  
10: Que repr sente le tatouage de G ?  
11: Mammon ou Viper est-il ou elle un gar on ou une fille ? 


	12. Emmerder Reborn est un gros soucis

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: ?  
Reborn: ...  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ba pourquoi tu boude Reborn ?  
Reborn: Sa ne sont pas tes affaires.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est bon pas besoin de t' nerver je demandais juste.  
Reborn: Tch ! Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Dis moi sa ne serais pas a cause de Tsuna ?  
Reborn: ...  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: J'ai raison ! Alors ?  
Reborn: Tu vas vraiment pas me l cher.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Euh... Non !  
Reborn: Stronzo ! Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Eh ! Je comprend pas l'italien alors chance de disque !  
Reborn: No ! Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tu sais qu'au d but ses tait MOI qui devait t'emmerder !  
Reborn: Tu ne pourras pas.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ok, j'ai compris.  
* Tsunayoshi-Sawada qui boude *  
Reborn: On n'inverse les r les ^^ 


	13. Chrome ou I-Pin ?

Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je me suis pos cette question, Hibari h siterais avec 2 filles : Chrome ou I-Pin ( adulte bien sur)

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Alors notre cher carnivore voudrais votre avis a tous, bien attendu ceci m'a tonnamment surpris venant d'un gla on ambulant.

Hibari: Ma vie amoureuse ne vous regarde pas, herbivore et si tu continue comme a je vais te mordre mort Tsunayoshi-Sawada !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je trouve que Chrome irais bien avec Hibari, car cette fille est tr s timide et comme notre pr fet n'aime pas la foule et le bruit, et celle-ci est tr s discr te, je pense que ils vont bien ensemble.  
Ensuite I-Pin, d'un regard amoureux vers Hibari car ressemblant tonnament son ma tre Fong. D'une nature aussi discret qu'on l'y parait, je les verrait bien ensemble.

Et vous vous en pensez quoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard: Admin: J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le d c s tragique de Tsunayoshi-Sawada battu mort par notre pr sident du comit de discipline.  
1 minute de silence sera autoris ! 


	14. Mukuro n'est pas content !

Admin: Eh bien chers amis, pour la seconde fois de la journ e notre auteur viens d' tre tu par notre illusionniste Rokudo Mukuro, car tant contre la relation de Chrome avec l'alouette.  
Mukuro: Kufufu, ma Chrome m'appartient, et ceci pour toujours et je refuse categoriquement que Chrome soit avec cette alouette.

Admin: Notre auteur avant de p rir, m'a annoncer de vous posez la question suivante: Mukuro et Chrome serait-ils bien ensemble ? 


	15. Morte pour la troisième fois

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Bonjour je suis ressuscit mais je crois que c'est par pour longtemps car si Hibari-san voit ses photos..  
Euh bref, je crois que Hibari n'a pas encore choisis celle qui sera avec lui.

Hibari: Je vais te mordre mort !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada : Ahhhhh !

... ( plus un bruit, entend une mouche vol )

Admin: Bon et bien... bient t pour notre prochain chapitre. 


	16. Marre !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Eh, Mukuro ! J'esp re que tu est content cette fois parce que j'en n'ai vraiment marre d' tre tu pour une quelconque question !

Mukuro: Tr s ma ch re et l'avenir tu comprendras que Chrome m'appartient. 


	17. Relation pas connu

.

Lal-Mirch: Qui a osez mettre ceci ! O/O Tu vas me dire qui, Tsunayoshi-Sawada !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Euh... Colonello Lal-Mirch: Kono kuso ttare ! Eh! L'auteur dans le prochain article t'annonce le d c s de ce connard de Colonello ! 


	18. Décès tragique !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Bien le bonjours, sous la demande de cette folle de Lal-Mirch, je viens dire que Colonello a rejoins l'enfer en expresse sous les regards moqueurs de Reborn.  
Je crois que la prochaine fois, il fera gaffe ses fesses. 


	19. Dynamite-man et la Folle !

.

Gokudera: Qui as dit que je sortais avec cette stupide femme ! Haru: Qu'est ce que tu as osez dire Gokudera Baka !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je crois que vous ennuyer tout le monde !  
Gokudera: Toi va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, comment l'homonyme de notre cher Judaime peut tre aussi insens !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Arr te de t'en prendre a moi si tu veux savoir qui ma donner les photos c'est Yamamoto !  
Gokudera: Ce cr tin de baseballeur ! 


	20. La faute à qui ?

Tsuna: Je ne suis pas tr s fi re de mes gardiens ( soupir).  
Tsunayoshi-Sawda; Ah bon et peut tu me dire pourquoi ?  
Tsuna: Sa serais bien si ils vitaient de s'entre-tu . D j que Gokudera-kun ne voit pas la r alit en face avec Haru et qui dit que c'est la faute de Yamamoto.  
Apr s Mukuro et Hibari-san qui se battent pour savoir qui aura Chrome comme petite amie, sa deviens vite lassent.  
Et moi qui deviens leurs passe-temps. En plus avec Reborn c'est l'horreur, avec ces entra nement de sadique, c'est encore pire.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ah oui je te comprend, je crois que je suis dans le m me sac que toi, c'est toujours de ma faute.  
( soupirement des deux)  
Admin: Je crois qu'on va laisser notre auteur et Tsuna d p rir tout seul. 


	21. Decimo avec la soeur de l'homme extrême

.

Gokudera: Bravo Judaime ! F licitation !  
Tsuna: Arigato Gokudera-kun ^^ Reborn: Tu t'est enfin d cider Dame-Tsuna, il tait temps.  
Tsuna: Reborn ! Arr te avec tes remarques inutiles s'il te plait ?  
Reborn: Laisse tomber Tsuna, si tu veux te battre en parlant tu va perdre.  
Tsuna: Pfff tu est chiant Reborn.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Aller polluer le chapitre de quelqu'un d'autres ! 


	22. Tsuna VS Reborn

.

Tsuna: Dis moi l'auteur ? Je peux te posez une question ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Bien sur.  
Tsuna: Qui ta donner ces photos ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et bien certaine viennes de Kyoko-chan et d'autres de Reborn. Tsuna: Franchement Reborn, il n'arr te pas de ce m ler des affaires des autres.  
Reborn: Ta un probl me Tsunaze.  
Tsuna: Oui justement ! Comment tu as trouv ces photos ?  
Reborn: A ton avis Baka-Tsuna, je les ais trouv dans un de tes tirroirs de ton bureau.  
Tsuna: Eh ! C'est priv , vous n'allez quand m me pas dire des choses qui ne regarde personnes sauf Kyoko et moi.  
Reborn: Genre ton premier baiser... ou encore ta premi re fois... ou encore...  
Tsuna: Stop !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je crois que sa va continuer un bon petit moment.  
Bye-Bye ! 


	23. Je suis tombé avec une folle !

Tsunayoqhi-Sawada : C'est bon fini les photos de vous deux.  
Tsuna: Enfin ! Mais ta quand m me osez en mettre beaucoup.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ne t'inqui te pas Tsuna, il y aura d'autres photos avec toi mais cette fois avec des hommes ! ( Vive le Yaoi ! )  
Tsuna: Hein ?! Je suis tomber avec une folle et une perverse ! 


	24. Honte ?

.

Gokudera: Je vais avoir la honte de ma vie.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mais non, arr te de dire n'importe quoi.  
Gokudera: En plus c'est de ta faute ! Je suis humili !  
Yamammoto: Ah, ah, Gokudera p t un plomb.  
Gokudera: Tr s dr le Yamamoto. 


	25. Je vais te mordre à mort !

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Hibari Kyoya et Tsunayoshi Sawada= 1827 Je suis fi re du r sultat !  
Tsuna: Hein ? Je vais vraiment me faire mordre mort... Et puis comment a tu est fii re du r sultat ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et bien c'est moi qui as pris les photos avec mon appareil tr s perfectionner. Je m'en vais vite avant que Hibari arrive. Bonne chance Tsuna et a bient t si tu est encore en vie.  
Tsuna: Sympa la solidarit . 


	26. Entre Arcobalenos

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Un dr le de couple mais originale.  
Reborn: Moi et l'arcobaleno de la temp te ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Exactement, pourquoi sa te d range ?  
Reborn: Non au contraire, je prend mon plaisir deux main.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Pervers ! Et toi Fong ?  
Fong: Je ne diras point mon commentaire l dessus.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Traduction pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris cela veut dire oui. 


	27. Un Mukuro Kawai !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Kawai Mukuro-kun ! Mukuro: Kufufu ! C'est maintenant que tu le remarque ?!  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Euh... Byakuran: Tu veux un mashmallow ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Oh ! Merci !  
Mukuro: Peut-tu r pondre a ma question !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ah ! Reborn vient de m'appeller en urgence pour une r union, je dois partir, bye Mukuro-chan ! Byakuran-sama ! 


	28. Vengeance !

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Notre cher Reborn est pas content et il se venge.  
Reborn: Il a os m'embrass sans me demander mon avis.  
Colonello: Tu veux vraiment que je te demande tous ce que je veux faire ?  
Reborn: Oui !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et ba on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. 


	29. Génération d'une tempête

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Voici le premier gardien de la temp te de la famille Vongola, j'ai nomm G ! Et notre gardien de la temp te de la dixi me g n ration de la famille Vongola, Gokudera Hayato !  
G: Tch ! Qui voudrait tre avec un avorton !  
Gokudera: Qui y est un avorton rosichon !  
G: Mes cheveux sont rouge pas rose !  
Giotto: Calme toi G.  
Tsuna: Il a raison Gokudera, calmez vous.  
G/Gokudera: Mais c'est lui qui as commencer ! 


	30. Dominé ou Dominant ?

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Giotto avec le premier gardien de la brume, Daemon Spade !  
Daemon: Nufufu Je ne crois pas que Giotto pourra me manipuler comme a.  
Giotto: Allez juste pour cette fois.  
Daemon: Non et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ses yeux doux.  
Giotto: :o Daemon: Et quand tu as besoin d'un partenaire de soir, tu est le domin avec moi !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tiens je ne le savais pas 8) 


	31. Jack L'éventreur

.

Tsunyoshi-Sawada: Oh ! Notre assassin et notre grenouille ^^ Bel: Shishi je crois qu'il y en na un qui merite mes couteaux guiss , et d'autres qui envie d'en n'avoir plein la face.  
Fran: Bel-sempai !  
Bel: : :-#  
Tsunayoshi: * siffle et s'en va en vitesse * 


	32. Baseball plus Discipline égale ?

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Voici notre fanatique du baseball et notre pr sident du comit de discipline, Yamamoto Takeshi et Hibari Kyoya= 8018 Yamamoto cache bien son jeux.  
Hibari: Eh ! Sale herbivore, tu veux me faire sortir et couch avec tous ces herbivores faiblard.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mais non voyons ^^ ah ah ah... 


	33. Trop de sucre égale carie !

Byakuran: Itai !  
Shoichi: Je t'avais dit d'arr ter de manger les choses sucr es et comme tu ne ma pas couter tu te retrouve avec une carie !  
Byakuran: Mais si j'arr te de manger du sucre je deviens fou !  
Shoichi: Tu l'es d j !  
Byakuran: C'est m chant ! Pour faire plus simple le sucre c'est comme l'alcool ou le tabac pour les autres !  
Shoichi: Enfin -_- de toute fa on tu va aller chez le dentiste.  
Byakuran: Sniff, je hais le dentiste ! 


	34. Love to marshmallow

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Byakuran-san et Shoichi-kun ^^ = 10051 Byakuran: Sho-chan ! Regarde les magnifique photos que Tsunayoshi-Sawada-kun a mis ^^ Shoichi:: O/O Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Vous tes trop mignon ensemble !  
Byakuran: Arigato. Pour te remercier je te propose de manger des mashmallow tout le temps ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mashmallow en force ! * Byakuran et Tsunayoshi-Sawada se goinfre de mashmallow *  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Regarde cette texture si moelleuse, si douce $)  
Byakuran: Il n'y a rien meilleure que des mashmallow.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Dis Shoichi-kun sa te dirais te prendre du plaisir avec nous ^^ Shoichi: ?! Mais sa va pas !  
Byakuran / Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Aller viens Shoichi: Ah ! Au secours !  
Tsuna: Euh -_-' On parlais pas de la relation de Byakuran et Shoichi-kun au d but ? 


	35. Darling !

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Voil mes ch ris !  
G: Qui appelle tu ch ris ? :-#  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mais toi et Giotto ^^ n'est ce pas vident ?  
Giotto: ^^ G: Arr te de sourire d bilement ! * frappe Giotto *  
Giotto: Aii ! Mais sa fait mal !  
G: T'avais qu'a arr ter !  
Giotto: Mais j'ai rien fais de mal.  
G: Si justement tu souriais l'autre d bile !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Eh ! Je t'interdit de me taiter comme a !  
G: Je fais se que je veux !  
Giotto: Voyons G, ce n'est pas grave.  
G: Je l'interdit de nous appeler ch ris car moi seul en n'ai le droit !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Trop mignon. 


	36. Rougissement

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Kyaa ! Giotto en fille ?!  
G: -/-  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Oh ! Qu'est ce que je viens de voir G, D'o viens ses rougeurs sur tes joues ?  
G: Eh ! Je n'ai pas rougi !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Menteur ! 


	37. Sa marche à tous les coups !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Pourquoi mon Giotto une t te tristounette ?  
Giotto: Sniff ! Parce que G a refus de le faire.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: QUOI ! G ! Ram ne ton cul ici, tout de suite !  
G: Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: C'est quoi cette histoire que tu as refus de LE faire avec Giotto ?!  
G: o/o euh.. ce n'est pas que j'ai pas voulus, euh c'est...  
Giotto: Il n'a pas voulu le faire au bureau.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Alors, explique toi ?  
G: C'est parce qu'on n' tais au bureau !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et alors ?!  
G: Les autres aurais entendu !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Les autres tu t'en fous royalement !  
G: Rahhh ! Aller viens puisque tu veux le faire.  
Giotto: ^^ Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je peux venir ? $)  
G/Giotto: O/O Mais sa va pas la t te ! Perverse !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Aller s'il vous plait, je ne vous d rangerais pas c'est promis !  
G: NON !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tu es m chant G.  
G: Je m'en fous !  
* G prend Giotto par la main et pars *  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Bon, ba pas grave.

Quelles que heures apr s, des bruit trange proviennent aux oreilles de notre auteur ainsi que nos gardiens.  
Daemon: Nufufufu, eh bien en voil une surprise.  
Knuckle:...  
Asari: Ma, ma, je pense qu'ils savent se qu'ils font ^^ Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Tu es vraiment bizarre Asari-san.  
Alaude: Quand ils auront fini je les arr te pour acte sexuelle pendant le travail.  
Lampo: Je n'ais pas envi d'entendre ! * en ce bouchent les oreilles *  
Daemon: Moi je vais couter la porte.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ah non ! Quelques minutes plus tard Tous les gardiens de Giotto a l'exception de G bien entendu ce sont fait ligot par notre cher auteur ^^ 


	38. Jalousie

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Euh.. Tu devrais faire gaffe G.  
G: Pourquoi ?  
Tsuna: !  
G regarde Tsuna un peu trop G: Tu es assez mignon de visage Tsunayoshi-Sawada: -_-' Giotto: G !  
G: Hum ?  
Giotto en mode hyper volont G: Gloup ! C'est pas ce que tu crois Giotto.  
Giotto: :-#  
G: Aller ! Tu me crois quand m me ?  
Giotto: Va voir si j'y suis !  
G se ramasse un magnifique poing de la par de Giotto.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Je t'avais dis de faire attention. 


	39. Ça ne sert strictement à rien !

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ce chapitre ne sert strictement a rien mais je le fais pour mon plaisir.  
Ces temps- i je suis en manque d'id e et d'imagination alors si vous avez des truc me proposer c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es en manque d'id e ? Parce que je ne te crois pas un instant !  
Si tu ne savais pas quoi dire tu n'aurais rien dit et crit, la preuve je suis entrain de te r ponde.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Oula ! Tsunaze qui devient intelligent !

Tsunayoshi Sawada: -_- Si c'est pour m'insulter ! Je crois que sa servais rien de te remonter le moral. En plus sa marcher.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Oui peut tre ? Enfin je le redit encore si vous avez des id es: Bienvenue sur ce chapitre ! 


	40. Précision

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Une pr cision.

Faite tr s attention ne pas vous tromper de Tsunayoshi Sawada.  
Voici la diff rence: Si vous voyer un Tsunayoshi Sawada avec un tiret qui s pare le Pr nom du Nom c'est moi, votre charmante auteur !  
Et si vous voyer un Tsunayoshi Sawada avec aucune tiret c'est notre h ros Vongola !

et cela arrivera que je mette des couleurs donc moi la charmante auteur que je suis aura une couleur attribu d'un orange clair en revanche Tsuna notre h ros poss dera un orange fonc .

Voil 


	41. Un corps possédé

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Magnifique, hein ?  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ouai tu parle.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Voyons ne soit pas jaloux mon beau Decimo.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'est juste que cette personne c'est Mukuro !  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Hein ?  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Et bien Mukuro-san a pris possession du corp de ce jeune homme.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Et donc tu es jaloux.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: NON ! 


	42. Une relation non accepté

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Voici pr sent Dino, le cheval ail ou herbivore et Hibari, le leader du comit de disciplne ou Kyoya = D18 Hibari: Je vais te mordre mort stupide herbivore !  
Dino: Allons Kyoya, voyons pourquoi tu t' nerve ?  
Hibari: Toi aussi je vais te mordre mort et m me en premier pour avoir osez m'interrompre.  
Dino: Du calme Kyoya ^^ Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Dino a raison. Pour une fois laisse toi te faire mordre mort.  
Dino: Euh..  
Hibari: KAMIKOROSU !  
Dino: Bon, bient t au paradis. M me si j'aurais bien voulu faire ce que tu viens de pr ciser. 


	43. Discrétion impossible !

.

Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Mes prochains articles sera sur des images yaoi bien entendu ^^ mais aussi des fics, des ..., des images de quelques personnages ( article avec vote ! ) des chansons et encore pleins d'autres choses !  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce que tu viens de dire et l'image qui est moi ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Laisse tomber le Parrain tu comprend pas ma source de motivation.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Je vois a -_-  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Boude pas !  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: J'ai l'impression que je vais m'en prendre plein la face pour toujours.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Voil c'est a ^^ Tu vois quand tu veux tu comprendre vite.  
Reborn: C'est gr ce moi et mon apprentissage.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Reborn ?  
Reborn: Rien en ce qui te concerne autrement je n'aurais pas bouger mes fesses de cette mission.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Ok -_- Je te signale que tu n' tais pas en mission mais entrain de pioncer au lit.  
Reborn: Tu casse le d lire l ! Bref peut tre mais tu ne dirais pas a apr s ce qui s'est passer hier.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Qu'est ce qui c'est passer hier ? *_*  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: Euh... rien d'important !  
Reborn: Menteur ! Moi et Dame-Tsuna ont c'est envoyer en l'air.  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai tellement pris des photos et vid o que mon ordinateur est en manque de place et puis tout tes gardiens sont au courant Tsuna ^^ Tsunayoshi Sawada: Comment a ils sont au courant ?  
Tsunayoshi-Sawada: Vous avez fait tellement de bruit qu'ont vous entendais dans tout le manoir.  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: O/O Tsunayoshi-Sawada: J'adore on apprend des choses priv es ^^ Ciao !  
Reborn: Ciao Ciao !  
Tsunayoshi Sawada: ... 


End file.
